


Cold

by JoeyChanSan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 12:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10922298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoeyChanSan/pseuds/JoeyChanSan
Summary: Despite having been living in Hasetsu with Yuuri for several months already, it wasn't the first time the russian skater found himself staring outside the window of his bedroom comparing his native country’s weather to Japan's.





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> This work is not beta'ed and posted from my phone, so I apologize in advance for any glaring errors :_D

Despite having been living in Hasetsu with Yuuri for several months already, it wasn't the first time the russian skater found himself staring outside the window of his bedroom comparing his native country’s weather to Japan's.

The first thing he'd noticed when he'd landed in Narita's airport was that even if it was snowing enough for the white dust to accumulate and pile at the doorways, the cold didn't bite at his skin with the same intensity as it would'e happened back in his homeland. Viktor was used to a negative degree temperature, a cold that, hand in hand with the harsh wind, threatened to tear through the numerous thick layers of clothing as if he wasn’t wearing them and seep into his bones to freeze him from the inside.

The sunlight was also warmer, caressing his frame and keeping him warm against the cold morning air as he rode his bike to Hasetsu Ice Castle every day for his early practice before he met up with Yuuri later on for some in land training. As the day went on, the sun’s warmth grew, making it so it was easy to go outside with just a jacket and a scarf everywhere instead of being forced to bulk up with heavy coats on top of several layers of clothes. Back in Russia, the sun did actually very little to soothe the shivers than ran through his body, no matter how well he bundled up before leaving the comfort -and the blanket and heater- of his apartment. It had been a pleasant surprise.

But the weather element that occupied Viktor's mind that night wasn't the sun, the snow or the wind. 

It was the rain that now fell outside, soothing the already quiet night as the droplets pelted down on the inn’s ceiling. 

It was not the first time it had rained since he’d arrived to the small seaside town, neither it was second, or even the third. But as he looked absent mindlessly through the slightly fogged glass, he still failed at not getting surprised about how different -like everything else- Japan’s rain was from Moscow’s or St. Petersburg’s.

The rainfall was warmer, softer. The kind of drizzle that was welcomed and was relaxing enough to put him to sleep if he was comfortable when he let his mind wander randomly, from topics that went from skating choreography to the small crack reappearing in the corner of his ceiling that gave away how old but well loved the inn was. Russia's downpours were cold and unforgiving, often turning into ice pouring from the sky that wrecked whatever it found on its way, or snow that didn't help at all with the already harsh winter weather. Viktor was well aware that in Japan snowed too, and the rain could damage countryside -or even city- properties or harvest. But it never like Russia. It didn’t come even closer. Probably never will.

He didn’t know how long he’d been spacing out to the calming noise of the stream pouring down on Yutopia’s roof before the sound of rustling beside him made Viktor look away from the fogged window and down to the tuff of black hair half covering the eyes that peeked up sleepily at him.

“Viktor….” Yuuri slurred, tugging the blankets up until his nose was covered. “What are you doing? It’s late,” he finished with a yawn, already well on his way of falling asleep again.

“Sorry for waking you up” Viktor whispered, brushing Yuuri’s hair back from his face.. “Go back to sleep, Yuuri,” he continued, thought that wasn’t necessary, since Yuuri was already back in dreamland, his breathing deep and even. Viktor couldn’t help but to smile fondly at the sight of Yuuri’s relaxed face and stare at him briefly before turning to hit off the bedside light before it could bother the raven again.

Viktor had been feeling warmer since he’d landed in Japan in all those months ago, the harsh russian cold almost forgotten. And, as he laid down and snuggled closer to the sleeping boy he shared his bed with, Viktor had no doubt that the warmest feeling of all, the one settled firmly inside him, came from Yuuri.

As long as he’d had Yuuri by his side, Viktor would never be cold again.


End file.
